The present disclosure relates generally to liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and, more particularly, to LCDs with thermally compensated pixels to reduce thermal color shift.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Handheld devices, computers, televisions, and numerous other electronic devices often use flat panel displays known as liquid crystal displays (LCDs). LCDs employ a layer of a liquid crystal material that changes orientation to permit varying amounts of light to pass in response to an electric field applied to it. To produce images of a variety of colors, an LCD may employ a variety of colors of picture elements (pixels) of certain discrete colors. For example, many LCDs employ groups of red pixels, green pixels, and blue pixels, which collectively can produce virtually any color. By varying the amount of red, green, and blue light each group of pixels emits, images can be displayed on the LCD.
The various electronic devices that employ LCDs, as well as the environment in which such devices are used, may generate heat, causing the temperature of their respective LCDs to change. As the temperature of an LCD changes, the pixels of the LCD may shift in color. Thus, an image displayed on the LCD when an electronic device is operating at one temperature may look different than the same image displayed on the LCD at a different temperature. Also, because different components of an electronic device may generate heat at different locations behind the LCD, different parts of the LCD may be at very different temperatures than others at any given time. Thus, the same color image data may also look different at different locations of the LCD, potentially distorting the color of the image.